


Dog Tags

by XWingKC



Series: 2020 S/J Ship Day [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: 2020 Sam and Jack Ship Day!! Prompt: Thunder. Ship at the very end. Otherwise, just super cute.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: 2020 S/J Ship Day [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852630
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Dog Tags

They had just brought the little girl back with them. Then found out she was a bomb. Then they found out the bomb was triggered by the Stargate. The bomb would eventually absorb into the body. Carter wanted to keep the little girl.

There was no arguing with Carter on this one. She was here on Earth, had nowhere to return to, and Janet agreed to take her in as one of her own. Sam agreed to help Janet in all aspects of the child’s life. Jack had known it was the right decision, but he had to play devil’s advocate. Now that the decision was approved, he no longer had to pretend.

He loved Cassandra. He wished she could be his own daughter. He’d swap places with Janet at any time just to have a child of his own again. Cassandra brought back so many memories of Charlie. The good memories, like playing baseball or fishing at his cabin. He would love to teach Cassie to play baseball. He’d take her to the cabin and go hiking and fishing. He wanted to do all of the things he no longer could do with Charlie. How he missed his son.

On Cassie’s official adoption day, Jack had something special made just for Cassie. He wrapped them in a small box to give to her at her party. He drove with Teal’c to the courthouse, then over to Janet’s for the party. Everyone else was already at Janet’s. He guessed he drove slowly because he was thinking of not just Cassie, but of Charlie. Teal’c had asked him if he was OK. He was more than OK.

They went inside and greeted everyone. Jack gave this small box to Cassie and asked her to open it up. She looked at the necklace with the two dog tags hanging from it. Cassie looked up at her Uncle Jack and asked what they were.

“In the military here on Earth, service members wear dog tags just like this as a way to identify ourselves. I had a set made for you. Even though you are not in the military, I wanted you to have a set like your mom’s. I hope that these make you feel welcome here on Earth.”

“You mean you hope the dog tags make me feel welcome here in Colorado Springs. I’m from Toronto, remember?” Cassie said with a huge smile on her face. 

She put the dog tags on and hugged Jack tightly. 

“I do feel welcomed here, Uncle Jack. Thanks to you and Aunt Sam. I have a chance to have a normal life now,” Cassie said as she put the dog tags around her neck and walked over to her new mom to show her what Uncle Jack gave to her. 

Sam sat and watched the whole exchange from Cassie and Jack. That man, her Commanding Officer, really loved that little girl. Sam thought something inside of her changed that moment. Something in her longed to have a child with that man, to feel his body pressed against hers, have his seed join hers inside of her body, and produce a child for him. 

She must have been staring a bit too long because Jack looked over to her and caught her eyes. He let his eyes settle on her, and then gave her a smile. Sam knew then that she was in trouble.


End file.
